


Best Concert Eva!

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Concerts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident brings them together at a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Concert Eva!

Voices blend together to create a wall of sound, bouncing off the concrete walls around him. He can feel the rush of excitement in him, amplified by the noise and energy that came from being in a huge stadium with thousands of other people piling in to see what Ethan was sure would be the concert of his life.

Ethan navigated his way from his seat to the bar — squeezing in between people trying to find their seats or the bathroom; brushing past those stopped to try to get their bearings, those looking at their tickets or their phones. He dodges flailing arms pointing or waving at friends, and jumps back before getting trampled by a group of little kids racing past.

He ends up reaching a mass of people, jumping in behind them and hoping that the mass would snake him around and lead him to his destination. He was stuck in his own world — inching forward as people kept piling into the grandstand, fingers tapping on his thigh as he sings along to the music blaring from the speakers — until his phone vibrates in his pocket and he looks down to see a text from his twin.

 **Mirror  
** _I lied 2 coronas  
_ (Sent 7:40PM)

He puts the phone away without replying; shaking his head at how predictable his brother was, as a person behind him nudges him forward and Ethan takes a step—

— Right into a man carrying two beers of his own (Draft beers in plastic cups; just Ethan’s luck, of course), the liquid splashing his front. But when Ethan looks up at the man who was profusely apologizing — his voice somehow managing to overcome the roar of the crowd — all thoughts of being wet and smelling like beer all night disappeared from his head as he caught sight of (at risk of being 100% cliché) the most beautiful man Ethan had ever seen.

“You-you-you’re fine,” Ethan stutters, and then shakes his head. Cue nervous laugh. “I mean, _I’m_ fine. No worries! Stuff happens.”

“I totally ruined your shirt,” the guy says, and Ethan hates the way the guy’s brows furrow on his forehead, wrinkling his flawless skin. But he also likes the way his lips quirked up slightly as he must have glimpsed Ethan’s probably now-see-through white shirt. He thought he glimpsed a dimple, but it was gone as soon as it came. “I’m so sorry!”

Ethan shakes his head, his lips curling into a smile of his own. “No, I wasn’t watching where I was going. Let me buy—”

The guy chuckles and shakes his head back at Ethan, cutting him off. “No, no. I was the one who ran into you. I should buy you a drink.” He smiled then and Ethan’s jaw just about dropped — lo and behold, the dimple was real and not just a figment of Ethan’s imagination. And it had a twin. “Maybe two. And then I should buy you a new shirt.”

 _Dimples and kind? A guy with manners? Chivalry wasn’t dead_!

At risk of becoming a bobble head, Ethan shakes his head again. “You really don't—”

“It’s the least I can do.” The guy ( _a true Adonis, really. DAMN_!) tilts his head back towards the bar behind him and smiles even more. Ethan can feel a blush quickly creeping up his neck and threatening to take over his face. Before Ethan can protest again, the guy says, “C’mon, I insist.” He reaches out and actually wraps his arm around Ethan’s shoulders and leads him over to the bar, asking: “So, what’ll it be?”

Ethan can’t help but notice how easily the height difference is for the guy to rest his arm comfortably over his shoulders and how warm his skin is on where it brushes Ethan’s neck. The weight feels very nice resting there, and Ethan has to fight to keep his brain clear enough to not only decipher this words coming out of the other’s mouth, but to actually answer him. “Uh, a Blue Moon,” he manages and is proud of himself for sounding so… _normal_.

“Excellent taste,” the other guy says with a bigger grin and his dimples are on full display now and Ethan’s sure the guy can feel the heat radiating off his neck with how much he’s blushing. “Make that two, and add a Heineken. On me.”

“Oh and two Coronas, please. On me,” Ethan adds, remembering again as his phone buzzes in his pocket against his thigh. How long had he been gone?

“Oh, I’ll pay for the Coronas too,” the guy pipes up then and Ethan catches the impatient look on the bartender’s face as he takes their order.

“You _don’t have to_ ,” Ethan insists weakly. The guy puts a hand on his arm as he fishes for his wallet. Ethan looks at it and realizes it’s futile to try to change his mind and shakes his head. He returns his wallet back to his pocket and presses a palm to his forehead as a thought occurs to him. “ _Wait_ , I don’t even know your—”

“Next!” the bartender impatiently yells over them as he takes the guy’s cash and turns away once he knows he can keep the change.

“Danny,” the guy introduces as he slides the bottles and cup towards Ethan and Ethan presses a bit closer to him to get out of the way.

“Danny, nice to meet you. I’m Ethan,” he says with a smile and holds up his cup (because _why not_ , apparently) and tilts it towards Danny and Danny touches his plastic cup in a cheers. They both take a sip of their shared taste in beer.

_Was that a sign? Was this whole weird thing a sign?_

A ring wafts up from what Ethan assumes is Danny’s phone in his pocket and Danny groans. He fishes for something and pulls what Ethan correctly assumed was the source of the noise. Ethan, not proudly, glimpses the face of a guy on the screen and something in him wilts.

Just then Ethan’s own phone rings in his pocket and he’s not surprised to see a string of texts with an increasing amount of expletives from his brother. Danny must be in a similar position as he annoyingly texts back and then shove his phone in his pocket.

An announcement above them advises everyone to return to their seats.

“Well, I don’t want to be keeping you any longer. Thanks for the drinks,” Ethan says quickly as he grabs for his stuff, all of a sudden feeling like an ant being stomped under a boot. Quick evasive maneuver: activate. “Enjoy the concert.”

He hears Danny calling for him, but soon it’s drowned out by the sound of the last remaining crowd rushing to their seats. Ethan makes it to his seat just in time to see Aiden’s angered expression lighten as Ethan thrusts the bottles at him before the lights go out and the roll of drums start on stage.

He tries to forget about Danny all the while, and soon his shirt dries up and it’s a little easier.

* * *

 

During the break between acts, Ethan is still riding on the high of the opening set. He’s had two more beers (courtesy of Aiden) and he’s not as tense as he had been. He can effectively lie to himself that the encounter with Danny had never happened, though the sight of those damn dimples and the feel of Danny’s arm was still a phantom on Ethan’s neck.

But he wasn’t letting it ruin his night, no.

“Dude, you smell like beer,” Aiden tells him, in that great, gruff tone that brothers are the best at. “Did you spill on yourself?”

Ethan shakes his head and lies, “No. Ran into some asshole—”

And as if tonight wasn’t cliché enough, Ethan manages to catch one of the texts that ran across the jumbo screen. There was a number that the audience could text to make shout outs to others. They were mostly all generic ones like “boo bear loves cuddly bear” and “best concert evaaaa!1!111!”. But for some reason, this one caught his eye.

_Ethan still owe u shirt. txt me pls 5097689001. if u want_

That couldn’t be—

Ethan takes a picture of the screen so fast he almost drops his phone in the process, just managing to get it before it flashes to a new text saying: _lyds i luv u so much! - corbear._ Just in case.

He’s staring at the photo in disbelief when his brother laughs loudly in his ear steals it from his hand. “‘Some asshole,’ huh? We’ll see about that.”

Ethan watches as Aiden’s thumbs glide over the screen, panic rising in his chest. He doesn’t breathe until Aiden slaps the phone back into his hand, still in the same place as where Aiden has grabbed it from. He grinds his teeth as Aiden laughs again and taps a large swig of his beer.

He then jumps as his phone lights up right as the lights died out again and the headliner takes the stage. He taps on the message and first reads what Aiden sent.

 **Ethan  
** _Yeah i could use a new one…. asshole ;)  
_ (Sent 8:50pm)

 **Danny  
** _I’m sorry?  
_ (Sent 9:03pm)

Ethan’s chest seizes in a panic as he looks between his phone and Aiden’s half-illuminated face from the stage lights and back. When he focuses on Aiden’s smirk, Ethan manages to ball up his hand and punches his brother in the shoulder (in which he may or may not have led with his knuckle and twisted).

His twin yelps in a high enough pitch he almost matches the high note that the singer on stage hits. _Incredible_. “Baby,” Aiden adds through gritted teeth as he rubs his arm.

“Oh the _baby_ thought that hurt?” Ethan asks and raises his arm to rear back again and Aiden grabs his arm.

“Okay, fine, you win!” Aiden concedes. “ _Jesus Christ._ Why did I ever think it was a good idea to teach you that?”

Ethan sticks his tongue out at his older brother and turns back to his phone. It was a talent Aiden had of fucking things up, that’s for sure. Ethan just hoped he hadn’t fucked this one up too much.

 _He has a boyfriend, remember?_ A traitorous voice pipes up in his head then to ruin the small hope he had.

Because of that voice it takes two songs and a _Is this Ethan?_ text to get Ethan to just go for it.

 **Ethan  
** _Is this Danny  
_ (Sent 9:15pm)

 **Danny  
** _Maybe…_  
Ok what’s my favorite beer?  
(Sent 9:15pm)

 **Ethan  
** _Blue moon_  
u bought a Heineken for ur boyfriend  
(Sent 9:16pm)

 **Danny  
** _Boyfriend??_  
Oh you mean Jackson?  
Ha no, no boyfriend. Well he’s a boy and a friend but not compound label  
But since you asked… who was the Coronas for?  
(Sent 9:17pm)

 **Ethan  
** _Ha a guy, too. We shared the same womb._  
Oh and he may look just like me.  
And he may just have been the one to text you first.  
(Sent 9:18pm)

 **Danny  
** _So am I just an asshole to you now even after buying what was it? 3 DRINKS for you?? :P  
_ (Sent 9:19pm)

 **Ethan  
** _Shit  
_ (Sent 9:20pm)  
 _Aiden wanted to be funny and help me out. He does that alot  
_ (sent 9:20pm)  
 _Tbh? I was embarrassed abt what happened. I thought u had a boyfriend so i bailed (SORRY!!) and i didn’t say anything and he asked y i smelled like beer and i just said some asshole ran into me. so… technically u were? just not assholey??  
_ (Sent 9:22pm)  
 _Omg pls tell me to shut up and stop talking._  
(Sent 9:25pm)

 **Danny  
** _Haha you’re cute no worries._  
I understand. and hey, we’re sort of missing the show so if you still want to, i owe you a new shirt and then maybe you can take me somewhere. Just let me know and I can ditch Jackson.  
(Sent 9:26pm)

 **Ethan  
** _Haha ok u got it.  
_ (Sent 9:27pm)  
 _Wait, on second thought…_  
(Sent 9:27pm)

Ethan pauses as he sings along to the music, and a smirk curls his lips. He glances over to his brother rocking out beside him and then back to his phone.

 _Does your friend hit for our team?  
_ (Sent 9:28pm)

The response is almost immediate.

 **Danny  
** _I like the way you think.  
_ (Sent 9:28pm)  
 _He hits anything that walks. And if your brother is even half as cute as you, he can deal.  
_ (Sent 9:29pm)  
 _Double?_  
(Sent 9:29pm)

 **Ethan  
** _Double.  
_ (Sent 9:30pm) __  
Meet you at the merch tent by the bathrooms?  
(Sent 9:30pm)

 **Danny  
** _Definitely. :D  
_ (Sent 9:30pm)

Ethan locks his phone with a huge smile and throws himself back into enjoying the concert with his brother, anxiously anticipating their date.

“This is the best concert evaaaaa!”


End file.
